


The way he wanted to

by jxkliara



Series: Ways [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Seunghyun needs to be protect, Youngbae is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9609872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxkliara/pseuds/jxkliara
Summary: Seunghyun thought that he had no more age and time to insist on thinking about stupid things. Because all of it was stupid, this video, this rumor, Jiyong, this feelings, he. He was the most stupid, because just stupid people fall in love with their best friend and also group mates, with plus of being famous and living in a prejudiced country.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm back.
> 
> Sorry a about the angst, I had this idea when I was very sad.
> 
> Sorry about any mistakes, english is not my first language.
> 
> I hope all you enjoy! :)

The music was loud, had too much people in the room and Seunghyun was starting to feel uncomfortable. He scanned the room, Seungri was talking with some friends of him, Daesung was singing happly to some giggly fans, Youngbae was sitting on a sofa, far away, with his girlfriend, and Jiyong.... Well, he didn't know where Jiyong was. Maybe with some lady, who knows.

He wanted so much get out of there, because he was tired and he was starting to get drunk. But that after party was for them, so it would be a little rude one of the most important person of that party go away so early. 

It was almost 4 A.M when he looked for Youngbae to go home. When the younger saw how much his hyung seemed tired, he didn't think twice to say some goodbyes and leave the party with Seunghyun. 

They arrived to their temporary house in silence, and Seunghyun went straight to his room when they arrived. He took a long and warm shower, what did he relax a little. Putting some comfortable clothes, he lay down on his bed and started to surfing on internet. He saw some bored news, a few new songs promotions until he saw something what got his attention. Had a video and he seemed a little shooked when he recognized Jiyong. The video was very short, with he and Sandara Park walking in the middle of a crowd. He knew that the video was recent and it was of Jiyong and Dara leaving the party together. 

He asked to God to this don't affect him, but this affected already.

Being a curious person, he searched a little more about and saw that everybody was already talking about it, that it had already become a rumor. Seunghyun looked at all, waiting for nothing of this affect him, but he knew that he was being so fool thinking it. 

He was affected, again. He tried to think one time that he had not been affected by Jiyong. He gave up two minutes after.

Turning on his phone in whatever song, he tried to sleep a little since keep thinking about it just could leave it worse. Seunghyun thought that he had no more age and time to insist on thinking about stupid things. Because all of it was stupid, this video, this rumor, Jiyong, this feelings, he. He was the most stupid one because just stupid people fall in love with their best friend and also group mates, with plus of being famous and living in a prejudiced country. 

But, even knowing all cons, he fell for Jiyong and insist in this feeling, intentionally and not all these years. 

Yeah, Choi Seunghyun is a fool. 

When he was almost sleeping, he heard lightly knocks on his door and after that Youngbae was entering in the room. He was already in his pyjamas and had a tired smile on his face. Seunghyun did a nod to Youngbae come close and take a seat. Youngbae did so. 

The short boy looked at his hyung careful, taking advantage of the silence in the room, what seemed comfortable. Youngbae knew that Seunghyun was so much more sad about army now, when was so close to his enlistment. But looking at him in that moment, he knew that he wasn't sad or whatever about army. It was something else.

"Hey, bigboy, why you look so sad?" He asked quietly while settling himself in bed with the older. 

"I'm just tired, Bae, don't worry."

"Tired, right, as if I didn't know you, Choi Seunghyun" The older just sighed and looked at his hand, praying to Youngbae just forget about it and leave him alone.

"Hyung, you know you can tell me everything, aren't you?"

Seunghyun looked at him and nodded slightly. "Of course, Bae".

"So tell me, why are you sad, mad, or in whatever bad mood you are?" 

Seunghyun didn't answer, he just looked at Youngbae, eyes full of sadness, and that seemed to answer the other boy. "Did you see the rumors about Ji, right? Are you sad because of it?" 

"Why I should be sad of dating rumors about a friend?" 

Youngbae raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Can you believe in that stupid boy? "Oh, let me see, maybe because you like him, stupid?"

"Watch your mouth, dude, I'm your hyung."

"Stupid one, by the way." Seunghyun had to roll his eyes at this while Youngbae laughed softly at him.

So Seunghyun started laugh too, but the laugh died in his throat when he saw how concerned Youngbae seemed. He sighed again, it wasn't like he's hiding. Well, everybody knew that he wasn't the most discreet person of this world, he just not made a point of telling Jiyong, or any other person. It never mattered anyway. 

Jiyong always had his life, friends, affair and all the thing he always wanted. And Seunghyun was always happy to him. Truly happy. Happy to be part of his life, for being able to look at him close, for having opportunity to fall for him harder. He was happy about Jiyong, even this included stay close of him but never have him the way he wanted. 

Poor Choi Seunghyun.

Youngbae decided to break the silence between them.

"Just tell me, hyung, I hate see you this way. Share it with me, let me be your best friend at least once." 

Then, Seunghyun decided tell Youngbae. "Yeah, I'm sad about this. And I'm also sad because I've been like him for ages and I never have courage to tell him. Now, I'm going to army in a month, and he still don't know about my feelings for him. Do you have idea how coward am I? How coward I've been? I'm afraid of being rejected, for fuck's sake."

After his speech, Seunghyun started to cry, and this made Youngbae almost die in panic, because he never saw Seunghyun cry. Never. 

And Youngbae didn't know what he could say, how he could confort his friend. So, he did the only thing he thought that could work. He hugged Seunghyun, tightly, letting the tall boy leave his tears down and calm his ache heart. 

He made himself comfortable in the bed, with Seunghyun in his arms, who was now lying with his head on Youngbae's chest. 

After minutes what seemed last hours, Seunghyun calmed down and stopped to cry. Youngbae did soft circles in Seunghyun's back and said a low "everything will be fine". The two made themselves more comfortable in the bed, and few minutes later, they were sleeping peacefully.

Almost half hour later, Jiyong arrived and found the house very quiet. The boys probably were sleeping, he thought, making his away to his room. But before it, he decided to pass by Seunghyun's room, just to check if the boy was right, since he left the party so early.

When he opened the door he froze, seeing his friends sleeping together. They were sleeping so peaceful, and Youngbae was holding the their hyung as if his life depends on that. He didn't knew why his chest was aching so much, that was nothing, the five of them cuddle all the time. But something about them sleeping together made him feel bad.

Maybe because he wanted be the one who could embrace Seunghyun in this way. But it didn't matter

With a sad smile on his face, Jiyong closed the door, leaving his friends sleep in peace.

Jiyong almost cried his eyes until he could sleep.

This night he dreamed about Seunghyun. He was hugging him, the way he always wanted to.


End file.
